Pássaro Cego
by Amai Hanamishiki HeeKyun
Summary: Ele também estava, mas ele aceitou a idéia mais facilmente, não aceitou, apenas fez o que achava que ra certo. Mas e as conseqüências dessa decisão na pobre Ino? Ela aceitaria com todo o coração e devoção se não tivesse um problema... Ele era o Kazekage
1. Chapter 1

**Pássaro Cego**

**Capitulo Um**

A brisa suave da tarde amenizava o clima mórbido do Konoha. O tempo se fechou, a previsão avisara que choveria. O vento ficara mais forte. Não tinha ninguém nas ruas exceto por um rapaz sentado em um banco próximo a sua casa. Ela o observa, ele tinha o pensamento longe. Entra em casa. A chuva começa a cair forte.

" – Será que ele ainda está lá? Não definitivamente não, ele deve ter ido embora..."

Abriu a janela, ele ainda estava lá, a chuva forte o molhava. Ela pega um casaco e sai de roupão atrás dele.

" – O que faz aqui?"

Ele nada respondeu.

"-Vamos! Venha, se ficar ai vai ficar resfriado..." - disse levantando-o e cobrindo-o com o casaco. Ela praticamente o arrastava; com certa dificuldade abriu a porta visto que tinha o corpo masculino sobre si.

" – Vou pegar uma toalha, espere ai..."

E ele finalmente voltou a si.

" – Onde estou?"

Inalou um perfume de rosas. Era o casaco que usava.

" – De quem é isso ? "

Ino chegou com uma toalha, chega até Gaara e o puxa pela mão.

"-Sente-se ai..." – disse apontando para o tapete. Ele prontamente atendeu. Ela se sentou em sua frente e começou a despi-lo.

"-Me deixe tirar estas roupas molhadas..."

Ele não a impedia. O Kazekage já estava sem camisa. Ela pegou a toalha e secou seu cabelo. O peitoral, as costas, o braço. Postou sua mão na testa dele.

" – Hn... Esta com febre..."

Ela se levante. Ele também.

" – Venha comigo..."-disse andando até a escada, ele a seguia.

Ela abre a porta de seu quarto, vai ao quarto do lado, o de seu pai, pega um conjunto de roupas.

" – Vista isso, acho que te serve..."- disse entregando-lhe uma peça de roupa." -Vou fazer algo para você comer..."

Ela desce as escadas rumo à cozinha.

Ele se trocou, estava cansado, na verdade exausto. Ela chegou com um prato de comida.

" – Coma vai se sentir melhor..."

Sorriu. Ele o fez, comeu pouco mais comeu.

**Notas finais do capítulo:**

Eu não sei de quanto e quanto tempo estarei postando então não posso afirmar com certeza de quando sai o próximo capitulo. Beijos e até logo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo ****2**

Os raios de sol adentravam ao recinto, acordando o homem que dormia ali. Ele se remexeu na cama, não querendo levantar, porém seu esforço para continuar deitado foi em vão, ele pretendia dormir mais, mas uma voz feminina fez-se presente no quarto, fazendo-o levantar espantado.

" – Bom dia..." – ela lhe disse sorrindo. " – Dormiu bem? Sente-se melhor?"

Ele olhava para ela serio, sem expressar nada, típica atitude sua. Ele tentava colocar as memórias em odem, onde estava, qual o nome dela, e por que estava ali.

Ela estava parada, esperando resposta dele, que demorou a vir.

" – Esta é sua casa? " – disse com a voz calma, sentando-se na cama, mas sem sair debaixo da coberta.

" – É, não se lembra? "

" – Vagamente..." – ele deu um suspiro, voltando seu olhar para a garota " – Ino Yamanaka, certo..."

" – Certo! "

E novamente o silencio se instalou entre eles, nenhum dos dois falava, mais por parte de Gaara que era sempre muito serio. Ino então deu um suspiro, a situação estava ficando tensa, então ela decidiu sair de lá.

" – Gaara, suas roupas estão no banheiro no fim do corredor... Tem toalha limpa na segunda gaveta da cômoda..." – parou de falar, ajeitando a roupa e o cabelo. " - Eu vou sair, traque a porta e deixe na floricultura por favor, quando sair..."

Ela se virou e começou a andar, mas parou ao tocar a maçaneta da porta, a voz grossa do Kazekage soou, questionando-a, quase autoritariamente.

" – A onde você vai? "

" – Eu? Vou falar com a Tsunade..." – respondeu sem entender o tom de voz.

" – Hn..."

Ino saiu de casa, deixando a chave em cima da mesa. No caminho encontrou Sakura, e juntas foram falar com Tsunade. Não era nada muito importante, assuntos do hospital, o exame que ocorreria daqui um tempo, as novas pessoas que viriam à vila. Não eram as únicas ali, já que muitos conhecidos também estavam contando ainda com alguns Treinadores.

Ino seguiu para a floricultura após a reunião, dando de cara com o Gaara, na porta. Os dois se entreolharam, mas quem desviou o olhar fora Gaara. Este foi até ela, entregando-lhe a chave e pronunciando um "Obrigado" para ela e indo embora.

Ino olhava tudo sem entender nada, mas sorriu, entrando no local e abrindo-o ao publico.

O°ooo°O

Seus passos eram lentos, ele não sabia por aonde ia, mas suas pernas tomavam conta própria. Elas levavam-no direto para o hotel onde estava hospedado, ele entrou lá, e no quarto, estava Temari, sentada na cama, de braços cruzados esperando o irmão.

Ele abriu a porta, e adentrou ao recinto, sua irmã exaltou-se questionando onde ele passara a noite, mas não obteve resposta. Ele apenas Sentou-se em uma poltrona, pegou um copo, colocou um pouco de Wisk e o tomou.

Ele estava preso em lembranças de quando era criança, e também naquela loira que à pouco estava consigo.

Temari desistiu de tentar rançar alguma informação do irmão, visto que ele não dava atenção nenhuma a ela. Ela saiu bufando do quarto enquanto ele ficava lá, pensando.

Ele se lembrava claramente, agora, daquela garota. Ele já a encontrara uma vez, quando ainda eram crianças. Ou melhor, lembrava-se dele, com ela.

Ai estava um grande problema, ele teria que dar um jeito nesta situação, mas aquela mulher mexia demais consigo.

Ele se levantou, indo para o banheiro e ali, tomando outro banho, o perfume de rosas dela estava impregnado em suas roupas, e se continuasse com elas, ele acabaria perdendo o controle, assim como já estava a procurar o cheiro, na roupa, agora vestida.

O°ooo°O

Ino atendia a todos na floricultura, sempre radiante e simpática, agradava a todos que ali entravam. Alguns buquês de rosas, orquídeas e flores foram vendidos, e logo a moça fechou a loja, indo para o hospital, onde ajudaria Sakura com os enfermos.

Seus olhos azuis sorriam junto com seus lábios, que cantarolavam alguma musica indecifrável, visto o baixo tom de voz. Sakura, que estava na recepção pegando a ficha de um paciente, viu Ino chegar, e depois foi até ela, que pegava já pegava outra ficha de outro paciente.

" – Ei, porca... O que houve? "

" – Ah, nada não testuda..." – disse ainda sorrindo. " – E como vai você? "

" – Trabalhando né..." – riu. " – Que sorriso bobo é esse? "

" – Eu só... Vi alguém..."

" – E quem seria? "

" – Curiosa como sempre testuda..." – brincou Ino, caminhando junto com a amiga." – Talvez eu conte..."

" – Hun..."

Cada uma entrou numa sala, Ino mais a frente com outro paciente. Não era tão boa quanto Sakura era, mas podia ajudar no hospital, já que aprendera com Tsunade, outrora com a rosada, a usar jutsus medicinais.

O°ooo°O

Era hora de sair do hospital. Ino e Sakura caminhavam juntas, conversando. No caminho encontraram Hinata, e as três foram para um restaurante, comer lamém.

Ino conversava esparolada, enquanto Sakura, outrora brigava com a amiga, outrora puxava assunto com Hinata. As três conversavam animadas, como sempre. Ino e Sakura acompanharam Hinata até perto de sua casa, logo depois fora Sakura quem seguiu seu caminho. Ino ia para casa cantarolando. Ela ia sem realmente olhar para frente, projetando seu próximo dia, arrumando mentalmente suas obrigações. Estava tão distraída que não percebera que havia alguém, ali, na porta de sua casa esperando-a.

**Notas finais do capítulo:**

Espero que o próximo capitulo saia logo ^^  
>Obrigada a quem leu, deixou um comentário,e etc...<br>Até logo ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo ****3**

Os olhos verdes esperavam ansiosamente pela chegada da loira, ficara a tarde toda pensando nela, se deveria ou não visita-la e explicar-se, juntamente tirar algumas duvidas que tinha. Rapidamente, pode avistar a figura da loira andando animadamente, sorrindo, e era evidente que não o havia visto, já que ela nem sequer olhava para frente. Porém, quando ela se aproximou, procurando a chave de casa na roupa, escutou a voz masculina lhe chamar, virando-se rapidamente para o homem que estava de frente para si. Os olhos pareceram levemente surpresos, mas logo ela voltou ao normal, sorrindo.

" – Ao que devo à sua visita, Kazekage? "

" – Ino, eu queria conversar com você..."

Ela continuou a sorrir, abriu a porta de casa e pediu que ele entrasse. Ele o fez, e sentou-se, ela demorou na porta, dando um pesado suspiro, por um momento seus olhos tomaram uma tristeza imensa e seu sorriso sumira. Ela se virou novamente, agora sorrindo, como sempre, radiante.

Ela foi a te a cozinha e preparou um chá, levando depois um pouco para Gaara, junto com um copo para si.

" – E então? O que deseja..."

" – Ino, eu queria conversar com você sobre... o que aconteceu..."

Estava sendo tão difícil para si conversar com ela. Estavam agora frente a frente, ele estava inseguro e ela apreensiva. Os olhos se cruzaram, mas logo ela tratou de desviá-los.

" – É sobre o que eu fiz ontem né... Olha me desculpe, é que você estava lá fora, estava chovendo forte..." – Mentia, ela sabia exatamente que não era sobre aquilo que ele queria conversar. Só que só de se lembrar seus olhos já começavam a lacrimejar.

" – Ino, você sabe que não é sobre isso..."

O sorriso se desfez, ela agora estava seria e não olhava para ele. Ele ainda a encarava; suspirou, estava tenso o clima, nenhum dos dois falava nada. Gaara então começou a falar.

" – Ino, naquela dia eu..."

" – Eu não entendo Gaara... O que você quer..." – sua voz era fraca, quase sussurrava " – Você chegou e nem se preocupou em falar comigo... Em se desculpar pelo que fez ou mesmo se explicar... Sabe por quanto tempo eu estive aqui, sofrendo por sua causa? "

" – Não foi difícil só para você, Ino..."

" – Mas me pareceu tão fácil quando você decidiu ir embora... Mesmo depois de tudo o que te disse, tudo que fiz... você ainda foi embora, e o pior, nem veio falar comigo..."

" – Ino, eu tive que voltar as pressas, minha vila precisava de mim... Eu não podia abandonar todos só para ficar contigo..."

" – Eu sei Gaara... Eu entendo o que esta dizendo, sei que não pode abandonar as pessoas da vila por minha causa... Mas você podia, ter me falado, mandado uma carta, um bilhete, alguma coisa..."

" – Ino, tente entender o meu lado... não é como se eu estivesse decidido ir num piscar de olhos... Se eu pudesse eu teria lhe informado, acredite..."

" – Dois anos, Gaara, dois anos..."

" – Ino... Eu sei que você está magoada, e com razão, mas eu vim para me desculpar com você... Eu não quero que fique com raiva de mim..."

" – Raiva de você? Eu não tenho raiva de você Gaara... Eu não posso ter raiva de você... Eu não consigo..."

" – Ino..."

" – Você se lembra Gaara..." – ela dizia olhando para o chá em suas mãos " – Foi na Primavera... O Sasuke tinha ido embora, eu e a Sakura tínhamos brigado... Eu estava tão triste..." – ela começava a se lembrar do acontecido.

**Flashback****on**

_Ele estava sentada numa pequena ponte, estava sozinha, o que era incomum, já que quase sempre estava com Shikamaru e Choji._

_De seus olhos saiam lagrimas, ela tinha as mãos cobrindo o rosto, soluçava alto. Ela estava muito triste, sua melhor amiga, ou maior inimiga, havia acabado de brigar com ela, o garoto que amava desde muito tempo havia ido embora. Ela não tinha mais ninguém que gostasse dela; os companheiros de equipe não contavam, já que andavam com a loira por simples obrigação, ou insistência da mesma em segui-los, outrora sendo rude. Ela estava tão distraída que não percebeu quando alguém se aproximou dela, ficando em pé ao seu lado. Ele não falava nada, apenas ficou ali fazendo companhia a ela. Quando a percebeu mais calma, o garoto então se pronunciou._

_" – Por que está chorando? "_

_" – Não é da sua conta! "_

_" – Uma garota bonita como você não devia chorar..." – disse olhando para ela seria._

_O que ele havia dito a fez levantar a cabeça e olhar para ele. Tinha cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes. Era-lhe muito familiar; não demorou muito para que ela se lembrasse quem era ele, Gaara. Seus olhos se surpreenderam com ele ali, ele não era de falar muito, e todos diziam que ele era sombrio, mas vendo-o ali, via que eram apenas rumores. Talvez antes fosse, mas não agora, não ali, não com ela._

_Com as costas das mãos ela limpou as lagrimas que caiam em seu rosto._

_" – Por que você se importa? Ninguém se importa... Eu não preciso que tenha pena de mim!" – ela disse, brigando com ele._

_" – Não sento pena de você..." – ele disse, agora, olhando para o horizonte " – Você tem que levantar a cabeça e seguir em frente... Ou nunca poderá se tornar forte o bastante..."_

_" – O que você está fazendo aqui?" – ela perguntou se levantando_

_" – Nada. Eu só... me senti mal em vê-la assim..."_

_Ele voltou a encará-la agora que ela estava de frente para si, tinha os olhos levemente vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar._

_" – Obrigada, Gaara..." – ela disse num sorriso triste " – Obrigada..." – sussurrou._

_Ele se virou e voltou a andar, calmamente, atravessando a ponte. Ele tinha um imperceptível sorriso nos lábios. E ela, quando viu que ele havia se afasto foi a até ele._

_" – Gaara!" – gritou, fazendo o garoto se virar, lentamente, aos olhos dela. " – Quando... Quando você vai voltar?"_

_Ele serio ainda, olhando para os olhos dela, ponderou sobre a pergunta._

_" – Eu não sei, Ino...Talvez eu não volte..."_

_E então ele voltou a andar, e ela permaneceu ali, parada sem mover um sequer músculo, até que ele saísse de sua visão. E quando já não havia mais ninguém ali, ela virou-se para o lado contrario, e atravessou a ponte, e há alguns metros a frente, encontrou seus colegas de equipe. E sorrindo, ela foi até eles._

**Flashback****off**

Notas finais do capítulo

Eee, finalmente neh ^^'Desculpem pela demora . mas estava meio dificial fazer o cap 3 por que eu queria colocar tudo... Mas vou deixar o cap três até ai...  
>Beijos, e desculpem a demora .<p>

Obrigada a quem leu e comentou ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo ****4**

Gaara manteve-se calado por alguns segundos, até que resolveu falar.

" – Eu me lembro de tudo Ino... Tanto do passado, quanto o que houve há dois anos, quanto agora..." – suspirou cansado.

" – Então o que está fazendo aqui? Seria melhor que você nem tivesse aparecido... Você voltou por quê? " – ela dizia entre lagrimas.

" – Ei, não chore... " – disse pondo-se ao lado dela, pegando em sua mão " – Você não me deixa explicar Ino... Você é sempre muito apressada... "

" – Vá embora... Não quero falar com você... " – disse ainda chorando " – Você... Você mentiu você disse... Disse que gostava de mim...".

" – Eu não menti Ino, eu gosto de você. Gosto muito. ".

" – Eu não quero... Não quero conversar agora..."

Gaara suspirou, seria mais difícil do que imaginava. Apesar de saber que seria obvia a reação da loira, julgara que conseguiria acalma-la, mas pelo visto ela estava exaltada demais.

Ele permaneceu ali, em silencio, com sua mão junto à dela, enquanto a outra trouxe a cabeça dela para seu ombro. Ela não recusou o contato, apesar de chorar mais.

Depois de alguns minutos, ela acabou adormecendo, tamanho o cansaço que sofreu. Gaara pegou-a no colo, cuidadosamente, levando-a para o quarto. Já havia estado nesta casa há um bom tempo, e conhecia bem os cômodos dali.

O°ooo°O

Temari estava sentada, enquanto lia um livro. Kankurou acabava de chegar, sentando-se ao seu lado. Ela fechou o livro, direcionando sua atenção ao irmão, que tinha em seu rosto um sorriso bobo.

– O encontrou?

– Não vi nem sombra... Deve estar passeando pela vila...

– Hun...

Voltou a ler seu livro, o céu já ficava escuro e nada de Gaara aparecer, onde afinal de contas ele havia se metido? – eram os pensamentos da irmã, Temari.

O°ooo°O

Longe das seis da tarde, Sakura caminhava pela rua de Konoha sozinha. Estava preocupada com Ino, conheci-a bem para saber que algo estava errado, e por mais que se odiassem, ainda sim era isso que mantinha sua amizade com a loira unida.

Olhou para o lado, vendo Neji, Tenten e Lee caminhando juntos, com o Hyuuga sério como sempre.

Às vezes ela pensava como a Hinata podia ainda gostar de um cara como ele, além é claro da disputa acirrada com a morena na equipe.

Riu, pensando nisso, e entrou no estabelecimento que ia, pedindo o de sempre.

O°ooo°O

Ela descansava pesado na cama, sem sequer se preocupar com quem estava ali, zelando por seu sono. Apenas descansava, tendo como sonhos memórias de tempos atrás.

Gaara ficou ao seu lado, sem dormir, durante a noite, até que, de manha foi embora. Talvez fosse melhor ela não encontra-lo depois de tudo, ali.

E ele foi embora, voltando para onde estava hospedado. Viu que todos dormiam, e sem acordar ninguém foi para sua cama.

Não dormiu, ainda, estava em sua cabeça ainda o que ela havia dito. Talvez devesse mesmo ter mandado ao menos uma carta, mas se ela não de dispôs a fazer ao menos isso, por que ele deveria fazer.

Não tinha real certeza se deveria, foram muitas as vezes que pensou em faze-lo, desistindo logo depois, apenas para não machuca-la mais se ela estivesse com outro.

Contudo, adimitia que muitas das vezes fora aconselhado pela própria irmã a não faze-lo, afinal, não poderia dar esperanças vagas para a jovem.

Tantos problemas, tantas confusões, tantos sentimentos misturados.

Ele não entendia realmente, sabia que não poderia simplesmente voltar e ficar de bem com ela, não era burro. Mas tanto alvoroço assim, foram dois anos, apenas.

Ele sorriu, triste.

– Será que é muito tarde, Ino... Eu queria... Tentar de novo...

Sentia uma forte dor no peito, sentia vontade de chorar, mas não sabia mais como faze-lo. Decidiu que o melhor a fazer era dormir, para tentar afastar aqueles pensamentos que diziam que ele nunca recuperaria a confiança, o amor, da loira; que o atormentou em sonhos por tanto tempo.

Do outro lado da porta, Temari escutou os sussurros do irmão, e frisou as sobrancelhas. Foi uma má idéia ter voltado afinal.

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Obrigado a quem leu, comentou e etc.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Naquela manha, Ino acordou tão cansada quanto podia. Apesar de não querer, tudo o que havia conversado no outro dia com Gaara havia mexido demais consigo.

Tinha ainda ciência que havia jogado tudo em cima dela, sem lhe dar tempo de explicar nada. Fora imatura demais.

Levantou da cama, pensando se havia sido ele quem a havia colocado ali, sorrindo. Foi até seu guarda-roupa, pegando uma toalha e outra vestimenta ninja.

Depois de tomar seu banho, tomou sua costumeira fruta de café da manha, e quando estava prestas a sair de casa, deu de cara com a irmã do Gaara.

Temari tinha a face séria, com os braços cruzados, e encarava duramente a loira.

- Oi Temari...

- Quero falar com você?

- Sobre?

- Você sabe muito bem... – disse entrando na casa da mesma – É sobre o Gaara...

Ino suspirou, fechando a porta e voltando-se para a mais velha. Ela começou, dizendo que queria pedir desculpas a ele, mas logo Temari a cortou.

- Fique longe dele! Você não entende que ele não quer nada com você?

- Espera, espera... Eu não fui atrás dele, ele que veio atrás de mim...

- Não importa! Você só causa problemas para ele! Tanto no passado como agora! Você acha que se ele quisesse alguma coisa contigo ele não teria respondido as dezenas de cartas que você mandou?

- Como você sabe sobre isso? – perguntou pasma.

- Nada passa por meu irmão sem que eu saiba... Já chega Ino... Ele está noivo, e vai se casar daqui algum tempo, não quero mais você causando problemas... Quando ele finalmente resolveu aceitar a proposta você aparece pra estragar tudo! Não está cansada de fazê-lo sofrer?

- Ele? Não foi só ele quem sofreu ta! Ou você acha que eu estava aqui toda feliz? Se você leu as cartas, sabe que eu estava praticamente definhando aqui por cauda dele! – disse gritando

- Você só causa problemas, para todos que estão a sua volta... Você é a pior pessoa que alguém poderia conhecer! – ela também gritou

- Saia da minha casa! Saia agora!

Temari suspirou, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, foi em direção a porta e pos a mão na maçaneta.

- Se você ousar estragar a vida do meu irmão de novo, eu não vou hesitar em acabar com você...

- SAIA! – gritou o mais alto que pode, fazendo até emsmo alguns que passavam do lado e fora escutarem seu grito.

Temari riu, saindo séria. Esta tão absorta que nem percebeu que esbarrara em Sakura. Esta por sua vez rapidamente entrou na casa da amiga, vendo-a caída no chão aos prantos. Foi até ela, abraçando-a e perguntando o que havia acontecido, mas ela só sabia gritar de tanto chorar.

Depois de meia hora, mais ou menos, ela finalmente parou, olhando para a amiga. A preocupação estampava todo o seu rosto, e Ino sentiu-se mal por fazê-la passar por isso. Ela nem tinha nada haver com seus problemas. Depois, mais calma, Sakura perguntou o que aconteceu com Ino. E com certa dificuldade a loira lhe contou todo o ocorrido.

Sakura estava uma fera, diferente de Ino, ela já tinha alguma suspeita de Temai não gostar nada do relacionamento dos dois, muitas das vezes já a vira comentar do quanto odiava a loira. Mas Ino sequer tinha ciência disso...

Durante umas duas horas as duas ficaram conversando sobre varias coisas, em sua grande maioria relacionada a certo ruivo e a um loirinho.

O°ooo°O

Temari voltou para o hotel, onde encontrou Gaara e Kankurou na sala. Fez sua melhor cara de magoada e entrou, jogando-se no sofá.

O primeiro a se pronunciar foi Kankurou, perguntando o que havia acontecido.

- Ah! Eu fui ver a Ino-san pra gente dar uma volta, mas ela foi muito rude comigo. Disse um monte de coisas ruim, eu quase bati nela!

- A Ino? Que coisas? – Gaara perguntou, sem tirar os olhos do livro, mas prestando mais atenção na conversa que no mesmo.

- Algo como " eu odeio todos vocês, são todos mentirosos e traidores" e me xingou varias vezes...

- Sério? – quem perguntou foi Kankurou – E o que você fez pra ela?

- Eu, nada... Ela disse também que não queria nunca mais ver eu, ou melhor, nós... Ela disse algo assim " vocês não tem o pais de vocês pra cuidar, vão logo para o lugar de vocês, são apenas um estorvo aqui!"

Gaara frisou as sobrancelhas e deixou o livro na mesa. Kankurou tinha um quase sorriso no rosto, e Temari tinha sua cara mais inocente do mundo. O Kazekage se levantou e saiu de casa, mas logo depois disso Kankurou seguiu-o.

Temari, depois que os dois saíram, riu alto, indo até o espelho e arrumandos eu cabelo.

- Agora veremos quem ganha esse jogo, Ino Yamanaka... Não vou deixa-la magoar novamente meu irmão, nunca mais...

O°ooo°O

Gaara e Kankurou caminhavam por Konoha calmamente. Depois de uma breve reunião com a Kage de Konoha


	6. Capítulo 6

**_Notas iniciais do capítulo_**

_**Texto em** Itálico _** Recordação/Passado/FlashBack**  
><strong>Já tem um tempão essa aqui também, né! E agora a coisa tah esquentando...<strong>  
><strong>Este capitulo tem só discussão por isso tem muitas falas.<strong>  
><strong>Acabei de fazer, então, aproveitem!<strong>

**Capitulo 6**

Kankurou chegou ao apartamento batendo forte a porta. O irmão não estava lá e parecia à hora perfeita para discutir com a irmã. Era melhor que o mais novo não soubesse do que sua irmã estava fazendo, mas iria dar um basta nisso.

– Ta maluco, Kankurou?

– Não, mas você parece estar não é mesmo? – disse rude.

– Não ouse falar assim comigo! – levantou-se da poltrona.

– Rá rá rá Você deve achar muita graça, né! Não vê o que está fazendo com ele?

– Não acredito que quer discutir isso em Konoha. – disse em um suspiro – Ele aceitou o casamento, e não posso fazer nada. – cruzou os braços.

– Não estou falando disso! Arg! Como você consegue ser tão dissimulada? Dá-me ódio!

– Do que diabo está falando, seu inútil?

– Do que você está fazendo com Ino! Está estragando a felicidade do seu irmão, sabe disso, não é!

– Ah, aquela vadia! – Mordeu os dentes – Por que ela sempre tem que causar problemas? Ela foi se consolar contigo foi, aquela puta!

– Droga Temari! O que quer com isso? Acha mesmo que seu plano vai dar certo? – coçou os cabelos em raiva.

– Tenho certeza! – Disse convicta – Graças ao idiota do Naruto, Gaara não é mais aquele assassino frio, e ele se preocupa com a família e a vila. Acha que ele iria simplesmente sair por ai e largar tudo por causa de uma prostituta qualquer? Por favor, Kankurou!

– Eu vou contar a ele! Não vou fazer parte desse seu jogo.

– Ele não vai acreditar em você...

– Droga! Por que tem que fazer isso com ele?

– É o melhor para ele! Acredite, eu sei do que estou falando. Eu sei que vai ser melhor assim...

– Os dois estão se odiando sem motivo...

– É melhor assim... Um dia essa loucura tinha que acabar, eu e você sabemos disso...

– Não tente me convencer... – disse indo até a porta.

– Não! Espera!

E os dois finalmente pararam de brigar ao chegar na porta de casa. Temari tinha os olhos arregalados e a face afoita. Kankurou também estava surpreso, não esperava ver Gaara ali, muito menos acompanhado da rosada. Ele tinha a boca levemente aberta e o rosto torcido sutilmente. Encarava os irmãos expressando apenas surpresa.

– Ga - Gaara... – disseram juntos.

– Eu não acredito que fez isso, Temari... – disse num sussurro, olhando para baixo.

– Gaara, eu...

– Não diga nada... – quem disse foi Kankurou, para a irmã.

Gaara se virou e começou a andar. Temari foi atrás dele, passando direto por Sakura, que olhava para onde os dois estavam indo junto com Kankurou.

– Espero realmente que tudo se ajeite entre aqueles dois... – disse Kankurou, parando ao lado da rosada, pegando-a pela cintura.

– Eu também, Kankurou. Eu também... – disse melancólica, abraçando-o. – Não agüento mais vê-la chorar... – disse em seu ouvido, chorosa.

– Vamos entrar; eu vou preparar de um chá... – puxou-a para dentro do apartamento.

– Pode deixar que eu faço... – ela disse, assim que se afastou dele.

Enquanto isso, Gaara andava apressado, ignorando os apelos da irmã. Ele parou apenas quando ela o alcançou, puxando-o pelo pulso. Ele não disse nada, ficou de costas enquanto ela teimava em lhe convencer de que não o tinha feito por mal.

Gaara, porém, não estava sequer prestando atenção no que ela falava, apenas lembrava-se de acontecimentos do passado.

_Ele acabava de chegar a sua sala, encontrando sua irmã arrumando os papeis que vinham sobre a mesa. Ela lhe sorriu, atenciosa. Ele foi até a cadeira, sentando-se nela enquanto ela pegava algo na mesa enquanto segurava alguns papeis em uma das mãos._

_– __O que você tem ai?_

_– __Ah... São só alguns formulários que tenho que entregar..._

_– __E essa coisa rosa na sua mão ai... – disse num meio sorriso – Por acaso é alguma carta?_

_– __É-é... – disse meio nervosa – Vou mandar para o Shikamaru... – fingiu vergonha._

_– __Che... – disse num quase riso – Estou surpreso... Não chegou nada para mim?_

_– __Diz correspondência? Nenhuma..._

_– __Ah... Você enviou aquela carta, certo? – disse abrindo a gaveta da mesa._

_– __Sim!_

_– __Tudo certo, então... – disse lendo os papeis que pegou._

_– __Até mais... – disse saindo da sala._

_**...(mudança de lugar e tempo)...**_

_Gaara estava em casa, na sala, lendo um livro da biblioteca. Assim que terminou foi guardá-lo, mas parou ao ver um envelope sobre as pastas de Temari que estavam ali. Ele era amarelado e tinha a sua assinatura._

_– __Huh? Ela não tinha enviado essa carta há uma semana? – pensou._

_– __Ah! Oi, Gaara... – disse Kankurou._

_– __Hei, a Temari enviou as correspondências de semana passada?_

_– __Ah! Ela pediu para eu entregar, só que eu me esqueci, estou indo lá agora! Por que?_

_– __Ah, não... É que ela esqueceu desta... – mostrou._

_– __Ah, pode me dar! – disse indo ao irmão, estava indo entregá-las mesmo._

_– __Desde quando ela não vem aqui? – perguntou meio desconfiado._

_– __Ah, desde aquele dia da reunião... Eu vim pegar o restante das cartas que ficaram na mesa dela... – colocou a carta que estava na mão do Kage entre as outras e pegou mais duas na mesa. – Não conte a ela..._

_– __Você tem sorte de ela não ter vindo aqui, ou já tinha lhe matado..._

_– __Com certeza!_

– Gaara, você está prestando atenção? – ela disse, sentindo-se ignorada.

– Você não entregou não é? A minha carta...

– Gaara, eu...

– Responda. – disse sério

– Não. – disse olhando para o outro lado.

– E você não me entregou as dela, não me mesmo...

– Gaara, pare com isso! – disse chorosa

– Apenas responda...

– Não, mas entenda, foi para os eu bem!

– Meu bem? – exaltou-se – O que você considera "meu bem estar"?

– Gaara... – começou a chorar – Eu só queria te proteger. Você ia acabar...

– Você estava apenas protegendo seu egocentrismo. Não acredito que você, Temari, foi capaz de fazer isso... Você achou que eu iria fazer o que? Abandonar minhas responsabilidades, que eu seria um inconseqüente?

– Gaara, por favor, eu só queria te proteger!

– Não quero te ouvir, não tem desculpas!

– Gaara! – abraçou-o – Perdoe-me!

Ele afastou-a devagar, olhando duramente para seus olhos marejados e deferindo-lhe um tapa na face, fazendo-a virar o rosto e deixando uma marca avermelhada.

– Estou decepcionado e magoado com você. Perdi minha confiança em ti, e perdi meu respeito também.

– Ga – Gaara... – sussurrou.

– Eu estou indo, e é melhor que não me siga ou serei capaz de fazer algo muito pior que um simples tapa...

– Você vai atras dela, não é mesmo? Depois de todos esses anos, ainda gosta dela?

– Vou. - disse num meio sorriso - Por que é ela que eu amo.

**Notas finais do capítulo**

**_Espero que tenham gostado, um beijo. Janee_**


End file.
